You Alone
by sarah chandler
Summary: Songfic. Ron is waiting for the right time to tell Hermione how he feels. story is better than the summary.


The characters of course belong to J.K Rowling and the song 'you alone' belongs to Rex Goudie.

**You Alone**

Ron's POV:

I sat there looking at Hermione, she talked about the book she was just reading. It was quite boring listening, so I eventually drifted off into my own little world. 'Wow she is so beautiful' I think to myself. 'I wonder if you knows that, I mean I've never told her and I don't think Harry has. I guess I would feel weird saying it because I don't know how she would react if I did, since we're not dating or anything. It's like she gives off this energy, I've never noticed it before.'

**I wonder if you even know,  
You're so beautiful the way you glow  
Here when you look at me**

**I'd do anything you make you smile  
Get closer maybe in a while  
Can you feel it too  
When I'm close to you**

"Ron are you even listening you a word I'm saying? Of course not, here I am blabbering on about a book, I mean you don't want to hear about that, I'm sorry."

"Hermione, don't be upset, I was listening and then I just got to thinking I guess,"

"Thinking? Thinking about what?"

"No one." I said quickly

"Oh, so it's a person, it is a girl?" I could feel my ears were start to turn red, "Oh come on who is it then? just tell me I'll find out soon enough anyways, just spare me the time,"

"Oh, umm just let me think….umm NO!"

And there it was, the smile that I loved so much. As much as I wanted to tell her it was her, she was the girl, I could never forgive myself if it spoiled our friendship. It's not like I don't like having her as a friend, it's just some days, (most days) I wish she were more.

"Does Harry know about this girl?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, no reason, where is he anyways?" she said standing up. It was at that moment I realized she would ask him for a name.

"NO WAIT! Hermione." I lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to me. I looked down at her, It was the right time you tell her, and I figured if I was going to now would be the time, I just wasn't sure how to put it into words. I opened my mouth.

"Hermione, errr, look about this girl, she's…."

"Ron, you'll never gue…." great timing I thought to Ginny. "Oh sorry I'll just leave."

"No, it's fine Ron and I were just talking, but we can continue later, besides I need to find Harry to ask him a question, bye Ron"

**I want you  
To run with me under the stars  
Show me the girl that you really are  
When no one's watching.  
I want you  
To dance like you've never been hurt  
Tell me a secret that no one's heard  
I want you  
You alone tonight**

"Oh my gosh Ron, I am so sorry, if I interrupted something, I really didn't mean to, it's just it's really important."

"It's ok Gin, I was just going to tell her how I feel but…Anyways what's so important that you need to tell me?"

"Ok, don't freak out or anything, but Harry heard from Dean who heard from Lavender that…"

She was starting to trail off. "What is it Ginny?" I asked her.

"Hermione likes you!"

"What? Hermione likes me? Are you sure you heard right?" I questioned, while finding it hard to breathe.

"Yes Ron, and she likes you a lot! She made Lavender promise not to say a word about it. I guess Hermione accidentally let it slip last night. But let on like you know nothing."

"How am I suppose to do that?"

"Easy, just act like you always have around her, I mean she's liked you for a while and I told you that, but you never believed it right?"

"Yeah I suppose so. Do you think I should still tell her how I feel?"

"Of course I think that! I've thought that all along!" Ginny said while laughing.

"Ok, I need to see her,"

"Woah, wait a second, she's talking to Harry about it right now, I mean you came close to telling her before right? See if it sinks in."

"Ginny I wouldn't say anything yet, I just need to see her, see if she looks any different, you know now that I know she likes me. I'll probably tell her tomorrow some time! Thanks Gin!

**Waiting for the sun to rise  
Go ahead and close your eyes  
Fall into my arms.  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of giving anything away  
When you're here with me  
Just be free,**

I was frantically trying to find her. I ran into the Great Hall, and there she was her back was to me. Harry saw me out of the corner of his eye, but paid no attention to me. I could barely hear what they were saying.

"Harry," she whined. "Just tell me who Ron likes, please."

"What makes you think he likes anyone?"

"Because when I was talking to him earlier I asked him what he was thinking about and he said no one, so obviously it was someone, just tell me!"

"I think it's best Ron tells you Hermione!"

"Can you at least give me a hint?"

"Nope, sorry. It's up to him. If he wants you to know he'll tell you."

She looked so frustrated, it was absolutely adorable. Oh no she heading my way, I run and acted like I was talking to Dean and Neville. She walked by me rather fast towards Ginny.

"Ginny can I speak to you please?"

"Sure Hermione, what's on your mind?"

"Ron,"

"Oh ok, what did he do this time?"

"Actually, I need to ask you something about him, you know how I like him right?" did she just say what I thought she said? "Well earlier today he said that he was thinking about a girl and I was trying to get a name out of him, then you can in the room when he was just about to say her name and then he stopped. You wouldn't happen to know the name of the girl would you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do?"

"Who is it?"

"Ask him,"

"Oh come on, I just want to see wheather if I stand a chance, do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, but you'll get nothing out of me!"

"But you do know?"

"Everyone knows Hermione, except for the girl herself."

"Oh."

"Haven't figured it out yet eh?" I said to her.

She jumped "Oh, Ron you scared me, no not yet."

I looked over at Ginny and she shook her head. It told me that now was the perfect time to tell her she was the girl.

**I want you  
To run with me under the stars,  
Show me the girl that you really are  
When no one's watching,  
I want you  
To dance like you've never been hurt  
Tell me a secret that no one's heard  
I want you  
And you alone tonight **

"Hermione come over here, I have to talk to you."

I was afraid to grab her hand because I thought I may have been sweaty, but I did anyways. I pulled her into an empty class room.

"Ron what's this all about?"

"The girl…"

"Oh, ok"

"You see Hermione I've liked her for almost four years now…"

"Wow, that's a long time, and she never found out?"

"As far as I know no, but you see I guess I was intimidated because of her beauty," she looked down her eyes were watering. Oh no I thought. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

I wrapped my arms around her, I could feel her tears soaking into my shirt. Her when she said, "It's just that, I like you, and not just a little a lot, and you like someone else whose beautiful, so it's obviously not me, so I don't want to know." she pull herself out of my arms and ran out the classroom door.

She walked into Ginny who looked at me and came into the room,

"What did you do to her?"

"I was going to tell her I liked her, when she came out and told me that she liked me and that I obviously liked someone else because she thought that she wasn't beautiful. Then she left and I couldn't finish."

"You need to go talk to her, it looked like she was heading to the girls bathroom. Hurry Ron."

I ran as fast as I could, and saw her running into the girls bathroom on the 2nd floor, followed by Lavender, Pansy and Parvarti.

"Hermione wait," I ran in after her.

"She doesn't want to see you Ron." said Lavender.

"I just need to talk to you, Hermione please listen."

I could hear her softly sobbing in the nearest bathroom stall.

"Hermione, you were the girl I was thinking of, you're the one I always think about. I love you

Hermione" she unlocked the stall and came out.

**And it's wild  
And it's wild  
How you make me feel  
And where you take me when you're here**

"What did you just say?"

"I love you Hermione, I have for a while I was just afraid to tell you, because I didn't think you felt the same way."

"I do."

"I'm so sorry for upsetting you, it's just you didn't let me finish."

"It's ok."

I pulled her in close to me, and lightly kissed her nose. She pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes.

"I do love you Ron."

I smiled at her and leaned down to and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Awww," went all the girls standing the bathroom. Both Hermione and I started go turn red. Then in came Mrs. McGonagall.

"Ronald Weasley, what do you think you are doing the girls bathroom?" she yelled.

"Oh, yeah right. mm, I was just leaving, sorry professor. I'll wait for you outside Hermione."

"Indeed you will." Professor McGonagall said.

**I want you  
To run with me under the stars  
Show me the girl that you really are  
When no one's watching  
I want you  
To dance like you've never been hurt  
Tell me a secret that no one's heard  
I want you  
And you alone tonight**

I waited, and not long after I had left the girls bathroom Hermione can out. She looked so happy. I was pleased because I knew that I was the one to make her that way.

"Oh, and for the record Hermione," she looked me in the eyes, "you are beautiful."

She kissed me then grabbed my hand and we walked back to the common room together.

**I Want you  
I Want You, You, You, I Want You  
You Alone Tonight,  
I Want you  
I Want You, You ,you  
I Want you  
You Alone Tonight  
You Alone Tonight **

**You Alone Tonight **

So there you have it. I hope you enjoyed reading it, reviews are welcome, so feel free.

Sarah!


End file.
